


Hot summer

by Dinah31



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Kissing, Love, Making Love, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinah31/pseuds/Dinah31
Summary: IT takes place in london . After a first met in 1974, a young french girl will have a hot summer 1975 in Ridge Farm with Roger Taylor. Between their meeting and recording of bohemian rapsody she will learn many things and more..
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Original Character(s), Roger Taylor (Queen)/Original Female Character(s), Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader, Roger Taylor (Queen)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's my first time in a fanfiction site, sorry for my english i try my best to write a comprehensive english ^^  
> I hope if you read it, that you'll like it, if my english isn't good enough, please tell me

Rose, a young french girl has moved in London for her studies. She always loved this country, and she wanted to go away her family and France to discover new people and speak a better English. She’s decided to share an apartment with another girl. Her name is Chrissy Mullen, she just knows that she has a boyfriend name Brian.  
Thank to her, rose discovered many things in London, life, clothes, and of course music. Brian was a musician in the new group called Queen. Chrissy was sure that rose will like them. The French girl has started to listen their album, and she loved “in the lap of the gods”. 

_ Oh yes and this voice, so pure  
_ Really? It’s our drummer said Brian. I’ll tell him or maybe you ‘ll tell him if you go to see us  
_ Well, you know, ‘ive got work for university  
_ Come on Rose, said Chrissy, I’m sure you’ll love them, and we’ll go to backstage after the gig. You need to enjoy yourself  
_ Maybe yes, I’ve never went to a gig  
_ We have some concert on November so come  
_ Ok brian, why not 

Rose liked Chrissy, her first friend here, she liked to have fun, but she was also serious. She liked to see them, they were so cute together, she was sure to have Brian as a friend. Chrissy was sure that they’ll be famous. Rose nodded, their music was really original, and his voice, she loved it… But her friend warned her, he liked women,... too much… Rose didn’t want a man like him. As a romantic girl, she wanted her first time with a man that really love her..  
Then the date of the concert was here. Rose discovered all the people here, and the room. It was not so little, pretty good. They went in front of the scene. There, Rose was amazed by the music, the musician, the singer Freddie so charismatic, and of course Roger Taylor behind his drums. He was so…. Handsome, so… yes hot.. Such toughts, she never imagined to have this sort of thoughts, but he was so hot; she had no more words to describe him .. 

_ Oh Rose are you ok sweetie?  
_ Yes chrissy don’t worry, it’s ok, I’m ok, everything is ok, this gig is so great ! 

At the end, they went to backstage, it was easy at this time, and Rose discovered another world. She greeted Brian. He introduced her to the other, Freddie Mercury, and John Deacon. But Roger wasn’t here. Freddie said that he was probably with a girl.. again. Rose was disappointed, but she wanted first to have some air outside, between the gig and the view of the drummer, she needed to refresh a little.  
She leaved them and looked for a door to go outside. She saw one, she opened it, and appreciated the fresh air.  
Then a voice at her right side make her shivered. 

_ Hello there

She turned, it was him. Roger Taylor, outside, smoking and smiling at her….  
She forgot her English for a few seconds 

_ Oui, désolée, zut, pardon…  
_ Oh, French? That sound sexy, said roger in a smile. (A beautiful smile, no rose, be serious.)I’ve learn French, I can say some things, but I still want to lean more. He was coming closer to her, slowly.. She was petrified, she was thinking about chrissy and her warnings… He was sweating from the concert, with his barechest under his;;; , she didn’t know what it was, she couldn’t barely think at this point. He continued  
_I wanted to have some air, you know after the concert, it was hot tonight  
_ Yes, me too, well (she blushed) I mean some air  
He laughed  
_ Funny girl uh ? By the way, I’ve forgot all my manners, (he offered his hand) , I’m..  
_ I know you, you are Roger Taylor  
He smiled  
_ I love french accent but it’s more like Rogah Taylah, you see ? accent. 

She loved listening him, his voice, his accent, make her succumbed to roger’s charm… 

_ Oh, I see, ok, thanks.  
_ And you are ?  
_ Rose Gélineau  
He took her hand and kissed it  
_ Well, nice to meet you Rose Gélineau with a beautiful smile.  
Rose blushed more. They talked about the gig, , and how she loved their music, their songs, especially “in the lap of the gods”. It was her fist concert, but she hoped to see another one later.  
_ I hope too said the drummer finishing his cigarette.  
Her heart beating so fast, she wanted to go away, but she also wanted to stay here with him. No she had to go, maybe chrissy was worried for her..  
_ Are you alone here?  
_ No, my friend is here too, she is with her boyfriend , you know him , Brian  
_ Oh, ok, so…. I’m here for you uh? 

If he could stop smiling, he was so handsome…. She blushed more, her heart beat faster…. 

_ Maybe your girlfriend is here? I’m sure you have a girlfriend ?  
It was the only way for her to know if he had one. He smiled  
_ Well, I’m here with you (he came closer as he spoke, he liked her, he felt something with her… She was pretty after all, maybe he could have fun..) isn’t it good?  
_Well , you know, I’m a boring girl, nothing special..  
_ Maybe, (he came more closer, slowly as a cat on his prey. He took her by the waist to draw her against him.

She didn’t noticed, she was drowning in his blue eyes, the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. She smelled the cigarette melted with his sweat, a sweet perfume for her, she was completely lost…  
_ What do you want ?  
_ I’m just talking with a fan, maybe, give an autograph  
He approached his head slowly, rose couldn’t move, she closed her eyes, and she felt his lips on hers. They were so sweat… He embraced her , his tongue wanted to enter . Rose let her in and the kiss became passionate. Their tongue melted so well.. She savored every second. He pushed her gently against the wall kissing her more and more. She couldn’t thinking anymore. It was so intense.. After a while, they stopped slowly , they looked at each other. Roger was a little lost, ok he wanted to have fun with her, but after this kiss, he thought that maybe he could see her another time. But Brian was here :  
_ Oh roger said brian  
_ Fuck Bri, you have problems with these fucking door, don’t you knock before?  
_ Roger it’s a door to go outside …  
_ Anyway, leave me alone ok I’m busy  
_ Yes I see, and I was looking for you Rose  
Roger removed his arm from her,  
_ And roger, your girlfriend is looking for you , so find something ok? Rose we are going to a pub  
_ No thanks, I prefer to return at home ok  
Her heart was so full of joy , but now, it’s broken. She couldn’t watch him, said good bye and went in to find chrissy. She was crying , how could she have been so stupid  
_ Rose, I’m sorry, but  
_ Chrissy, I know, It’s me, I’m stupid, I’m return to home ok, stay with brian, I prefer to be alone ok.  
She was wondering why? Why she did that? She back to her apartment and cries until she felt asleep on the couch.


	2. reunion

The next day, Rose told the whole story to Chrissy

_ Rose, i've told you  
_ Yes, but i dont now what happened, really ! it was,... he was there, i was there and then, i was like a dream, it was so great, but after Brian came and.. the return to reality was so hard... Anyway i don"t want to see him again,  
_ But if you go to the gig, or if we go out   
_ i won't go to the gig or go out, and yes it’s ok, I’ve university so …   
_ Rose, I’m sorry sweetie  
_ Don’t worry, it’s me, I’m just naïve ok, too romantic, to stupid also… Thanks to be here chrissy  
She hugged her. But, don’t worry I can see brian and tell me everything ok?   
_ Of course Rose said chrissy with a warm smile, that smile Rose loved and saw for her first time in London. 

In December , Rose came back to France, for Christmas, and tried to forget him… But he was on her mind since that day… Maybe he forgot her, for sure, he has a girlfriend, and many others it was logic… How to forget that kiss, with him, with Roger taylor, the drummer she admired so much.   
After the holidays, she returned to London. She was happy to find Chrissy and Brian. They had a tour for Japan soon, Rose helped him with a few words in japenese , she has studied japan a little.   
The year was passing, quietly, she wondered if he was thinking of her, but it was impossible, she was just another girl, that’s all… She was determined to forget him, at least this kiss. For summer, she called her oncle. He had a farm, and needed some help. He loved music, so he transformed it in studio and rent to groups. She was sure to be alone here, with her oncle and aunt, and she’ll have money. 

_ Work is the best to forget said Rose to herself she was sure. 

At the beginning of summer 1975, she came to the farm, it was important for her uncle. She discovered this part of family, they speak also French. Her uncle was the brother of her mother. Like Rose, he wanted to live in England. Rose discovered her aunt, and the animals, it was very quiet, very warm. Everyday she cleaned it up, the house,the rooms, the swimming pool , walked with the dogs…   
And then one day   
_ Rose please, make some tea they are coming   
_ Ok uncle   
She went to the kitchen and started to boil water. Then she heard the first voices coming into the house behind her. She wanted to see and welcome them. But at the sound of others voices, she stopped. It was THEM, she recognised Brian, Freddie, john, and of course that drummer, that fucking drummer…  
_ Oh Rose !!! it’s so nice to see you Said Brian, how are you   
Roger came near to Brian as he heard that name, he remembered a girl. He saw her and smiled yes it was a this gig  
_ You are that cute girl after the gig, Said the drummer with a victorious smile  
_ You….. You said Rose pointing him, You….you are really a bastard , you ….had fun? you took advantage on me!  
_ but you were here, i was here, so why not?… by the way did you liked my autograph said roger with a large smile   
Rose took the coffee machine to throw him, Brian caught her just in time   
_ Please Rose, not the coffee machine  
_Brian, let me kill this, this..   
_ Sorry but we need him darling  
_ Freddie started john …   
_I think I’ll have fun here said roger with a wink, staring at her  
Rose blushed but tried to keep control. The teapot was quite hot for tea. The French girl, left the house, she didn’t believe that he was there… she was crying in the garden. Even with this “reunion” he heart was happy to so him… 

A while later, someone joined her.   
_ I wanted to apologize..   
_ Fuck Roger, I’m sure it’s the others who told you that   
_ Hey you’re crying   
He wanted to face her and saw her  
_ Whatever , I don’t care  
_ I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you cry. Last year, that night, yes I’ve kissed you because I thought that a pretty girl alone like you was….   
_ easy?   
_ well sort of, you know,   
_ please give me a break , right now, I don’t want to talk to you  
_ Ok see you later   
He returned to the house. Maybe he was sincere, maybe he really wanted to apologise,… She stayed a little in the garden, then came back. It wont be easy, but she 'll try her best to work here, and stay away from him.


	3. the beginning of the fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's very short but i didn't make chapters, so i tried to divide by chapter ;)

The day passed, without conflict… Rose showed the house and the room to the boys, and left them settle. She went down, for a tea, after all she couldn’t drink hers.. Brian joined her, and they talked about their tour, and gave some news  
At the same time Roger stayed in his room, and was thinking about the house, the new title, maybe a song of is own, and about her… He didn’t know why… usually, he asked a girl, he flirts with her, and she was in his bed..…It was easy, and uncomplicated..well some times,, .. He was thinking the same for Rose, that night, a pretty girl, shy, but accept to kiss him, flirt, and later just fuck.. Easy uh? He thought he would never see her again… until today and he made her cry, and that changed his mind about her. Now, he wanted to know her..

Few days passed, quietly, between their work, and other things, it was for promotion.. Roger tried to talk to her many times but, unsuccessfully…One day during a shoot in the garden, Rose was watching them , maybe for help, and keep an eye on them... She stayed in the shade of a tree… She looked at Roger, he was so handsome in his blue jean outfit, the flare denim, the denim shirt, a little open and…why he’s smiling to her? no no no no, be serious Rose.. He was very attractive, she had to admit… She took her book and tried to read it..  
_ So love, what are you reading?  
_ Nothing and I’m not your love  
_ Oh Really? Even after that kiss? He blinked  
She blushed  
_ What do you want Roger ?  
_ Tonight, we will have a sort of party, do you want to be with us,  
_ And my uncle is agree? Really?  
_ Yes and it will be very calm, you know just drink a little, and talking etc…  
She rolled her eyes, she was sure to regret but said yes…  
_ ok just to keep an eye on you, I mean, you all, ok ? even If I’m sure brian and john are calm  
_ Great, see you later  
_ Yeah whatever  
She watched him go, she couldn’t help it… she felt attracted… she felt so stupid to think that but.. She proposed them to make a tennis, they have a tennis court.. it was funny to see them playing.. She even laughed at Roger’s jokes..  
Before the party, she wanted to work at her room, and take a little nap…  
_ See you later love  
_ Rog, I’m not your love and yes, see you later..  
_ (he smiled) maybe later uh  
she closed her door.. why he was like that? She’ll fall for him one day… and that damn party, she will stay with brian and the others,  
_ and everything gonna be alright..


	4. Apologies

Evening. Rose joined them at the living room. There were the same people today, and others maybe friends, or fan. She didn’t want to know. She looked for brian or john but Roger found her first.  
_ So, you see it’s calm?  
_ Yes, nothing broken, nobody cries,..  
_ What do you want to drink?  
_ Well, a beer, I will take it thanks…  
After she sat on the sofa.. Roger next to her, he had a glass with a cigarette..that made him sexy…  
she decided to talk with him… She asked about the tour, Japan… he wanted to know her life, her studies, everything she would tell him. After all, he didn’t know nothing about her.. She replied, even with pleasure.. She was happy , he was still handsome, and she loved his smile.. After a while, she coughed from the cigarette.  
_ Sorry, I take a glass of water in the kitchen  
_ Not yet darling, please have drink, your glass is empty, what a lady with an empty glass  
_ No Freddie thanks, I come back anyway  
_Are you ok asked Brian  
_ Yes, just cigarette smoke, don”t worry  
_ I go with her said Roger, just in case  
They left the room and went into to kitchen. Rose took a glass of water , Roger was looking at her  
_ What ?  
_ I “m glad that you are ok  
_ Thanks, but don’t worry . (she put the glass on the table) So , maybe we could go back at the quiet party?  
_ Funny girl …. Listen, I’m really sorry for, you know, the first day, I mean it …  
_ yeah maybe, anyway, I’m tired so ok I accept your apologize  
_ It’s not really sincere…  
_ Take it or not I don’t care , just leave me alone I’m not a girl that you can have fun with and then throw her. I didn’t and I don’t expect anything from you, ok? You’re sorry ok, now please work with the boys and do like I wasn’t here, with the others, with these girls..  
_ Oh? That sound like jealousy (he grinned )…. Funny and charming… I like it (he came to her)  
_ No no, and no, it was just to explain, fuck I don’t have to.. (yes she became jealous)  
_ (he smiled) that’s cute, more when you blushed whispering in her ear She shivered, he was so close to her, she was almost against the wall. She couldn’t move, she felt her heart beating so much… no not now, not here.. He approached more  
_ I want to show you that I’m sorry  
_ Relly?) how can you be sorry for a girl like me  
_ just like that love, I’m sorry  
_ But..  
Too late, he kissed her, gently, slowly. It was like the last year.. their tongue hadn’t forgotten. They found each other only a few second after the lips.. He embraced her slowly. He stopped to kiss her chin , then her lower cheek, and kiss her neck . She was ticklish , and regained her senses  
_ Roger, no, please..  
_ You’re so cute love  
_ Please stop  
He stopped, surprised, for the first time, a girl said stop to him… it was a strange feeling . He let her , and stepped back a little.. She felt so bad, again a kiss, and again, she forgot everything..  
_ Thanks for your apologies, ok I believe you, but not again  
_ what a pity, I loved that too with a warm smile.  
_ And you have a girlfriend, and why did I say that, it’s none of my business, so thanks no thanks, never kiss again  
_Come on, she’s not here, and you don’t know what’s going on with her, so.. maybe we broke up  
_ Or maybe no, and just want a girl to fuck  
_ If it was true, I would be probably in bed with one of these girls here in the living room, and fucking her. But Im here with you, I’m really sorry for making you cry..  
Yes she had to admit, he could have been with these girls… she didn’t know what to think, maybe, maybe, he was sincere, maybe, he had feelings for her, maybe… oh no, stop dreaming rose, be careful...She wanted to reply, but no words, no sounds. Brian broke the silence,, he wanted to know if she was better. Rose thanked him, and explained she was just talking with roger… Neither mentioned the kiss… One of the girl joined them, the party was so cool, but better if Rog like she said, and Bri came too. Rose rolled her eyes , and decided to go to sleep.  
_ Good night, please keep quiet like that ,  
_ Ok good night miss , are you coming Rog?  
_ Please stay, don’t worry for me, just enjoy ok  
In her room, she wasn’t able to think properly… what happened to her?too many questions with no answers.. maybe she felt in love with him, but, did he love her? did he have feelings? She finally fell asleep..


	5. confessions

Next day, same day as the others. She woke up, downstairs, said hello to her aunt and her uncle, went on a walk with the dogs… She was thinking about him, again. She loved that moments, but she hesitated, and if if he just want to fuck her, and then, just trow her, he could lie…. How she knew that? Everything was new, everything… she was afraid but also wanted to know more… yes, she wanted more… Was she normal to think that?  
She came back to the house, the boys were here for breakfast, she took a tea in the kitchen with them.  
_ So, how was the quiet party ? asked Rose  
_ Pretty good until you’ve decided to leave said Roger with a smile  
_ well I hope you had fun anyway  
_ No, not really, but we had some guests so..  
_ Oh please darlings take a room said Freddie  
Rose split some tea over the table, like Brian, while John smiled with a forced smile..  
_ Oh isn’t it obvious that the 2 of you are flirting continued Freddie by pointing a finger on them  
_ Fuck Freddie , first it’s not of your fucking business, and we are just talking  
Brian looked at Rose, he saw her blushed and very embarrassed…  
_ HEY yes you, the 2 drama queen, just stop it , finish your breakfast and go working  
_ Oh daddy Bri here  
_ Fuck Rog, ok  
John was talking with Rose, just to see if she was alright . She thanked him, and reassured him. He was so kind with the others, she liked to talk with him. Veronica was lucky to have a husband like him… The French girl, decided to call chrissy, it was a long time since the last call.. she had to tell her the last events  
Chrissy was happy to ear her, she understood her confusion.. Rose had to admit, that she had feelings for him….  
_ I’m so lost chrissy  
_ Sweetie, I think he was honest, well enough.…. If you are sure about it, maybe you can just tell him? I think it’s the best way to know if he has something for you. I don’t want you to suffer, but you have to know… and if he breaks your heart, I’ll be there for you..  
_Thanks chrissy, yes you right, it’s better to talk with him..  
_ You’re welcome sweetie , let me talk to Brian please  
_ Oh, of course  
After that, Rose was happy, after all, her friend was right, even it will be difficult to talk about that… She decided to go out ; maybe a neutral place even if it was the Pub in town … Roger accepted, he was surprised but it seemed pretty happy.  
Between beers, some fans who wanted autograph, Rose tried to explain.  
_ Sorry love  
_ Yes, fans…. Roger, I wanted to talk with you because I want to be honest with you, even if you’re not really honest with the girls  
He smiled  
_ Again , funny girl uh  
He lit a cigarette  
_ Maybe, well, Roger, ok I must admit, that since the first kiss, and during, this year, I’ve never forget you. And the fact that you are here, and … and … you know, the second one, it’s… well, it’s not easy, yes I admit those feelings for you, even if it’s a mistake  
_ Mistake ?oh ok fans and  
_ Yes and others things, I don”t want to suffer, I didn’t want to have something with you, only I mean when I heard the songs;.. I just wondering why me, I mean..  
He took her hand, she stopped, blushed, he looked at her, why he had so beautiful eyes? It’s like he piercing her heart  
_ Hey, thanks for being honest, that’s why I like you. I mean, I’ve met many girls, and yes fuc- sorry, slept with many others, but, it wasn’t like you. First yes, but after, I don’t know why, there is something, I can’t explain. And yes I feel something for you.. I think I’ve the same feelings..  
Rose blushed more, she didn’t know what to say , she saw the real Roger, smiling, with a real smile, a warm smile, sincere, even shy. Roger paid and offered her his hand to go out . It was a good night, Rose was so happy, or maybe it was the beers, but she felt so good with him. Her heart was beating so hard..Her hand in his. They talked in the car on the way home. She wanted him, she didn”t want to think again.. this night, maybe was the night. At the door  
_ so , you want to be blond? Really?  
_ why not?  
_ yes, but you are so soft and very handsome like this , I love it said Rose touching his hair. She apologized  
_ No, don’t worry, it’s ok, please stay the same  
She raised her hand  
_ I Rose Gelineau, I promise to stay the same boring, same angry and same stupid girl who fell for a drummer  
He smiled  
_ You’re not stupid or boring, I told you, you’re a funny girl, or I’m also stupid to fall for a stupid, boring, angry French girl.  
He approached slowly, embraced her and they kissed. A sweet kiss, in which their lips joined easily, their tongue discovered again. Rose holded him, her hands began to touch his hair, his neck, his waist, his chest. Roger was holding her by the waist and kissed her with passion, then her neck . Rose felt his heat, ok it was the night for her  
_ You’re so cute, so hot , Rose,  
_ Roger… let’s go inside  
They kissed again, against the wall, the same than yesterday, on the table, between her legs  
_ No, not here, Rog, I have to tell you… I’m … I’m virgin…  
_ Oh, are you sure you want to continue ?  
_ Yes, I’am .. just please, be gentle…  
_ I promise..


	6. the first night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put (i hope it's the right word) many tags, and here we are, a first chapter with the first night, with sexual content, for now it's no so explicit, but i hop enough  
> the others, if i can do it, will be, ... well more explicit (?) . I try my best, it's the first time i wrote such scenes in english (if you've read the others chapters, maybe my english was bad, sorry... x) ) I just hope that if you read it, you 'll enjoy the reading

He kissed her again, gently, and took her hand, to go to his room. Rose was afraid but she felt ready.. Even if she didn’t thought it would be with him, she was ready. She didn’t expect to discover so much pleasure this summer  
_ Maybe you prefer your room?   
_ No, it’s ok  
He closed the door, offered his hand, to draw her against him. She didn’t know what to do. They kept kissing, softly. Then, they began to undress, slowly.. Roger took off his t-shirt , Rose, her denim jacket. He didn’t take his eyes off her. He approached, and unbuttoned her embroidered blouse.. She loose herself in his blue eyes, she was drowning in his yes, in his fucking, beautiful eyes.   
_ Too fast?   
_ No, it’s ok , I’m a little afraid,..   
He smiled, and brought her to the bed. She sat , he stood opposite, took off her blouse and trew it in the room. As a reflex, she hid her chest with her arms. He smiled, stood up, and turned off the light. He turned on a little lamp at the opposite of the bed.  
_ Better ?   
_ Yes, I guess, thanks  
He lay down in the bed and encouraged her to lay with him. With her heart beating, she continued to gaze into his eyes. She cuddled up to him, felt his bare chest, his breath… they embraced..She looked at him, looking for his eyes, he was smiling. He kissed her slowly, then , they let their tongue meet again, such a long time since the last kiss, so angry to taste again… She began to moan, It was so good, just a kiss, but she felt well, yes excited.   
She discovering his body, to tell the truth, a man’s body. She fondled his hair, oh god, she loved his hair, his back, she stopped, she didn’t dare to touch more..   
_ You can, if you want   
_ Sorry, I feel stupid  
_ No, it’s ok, do whatever you want  
_ I don”t even know what to do exactly  
_ Don’t think like this, just do it if you want. And, if you don”t like tell me ok, because, I can”t wait to unclip your bra  
She laughed, he was honest, in his way, but honest. So Roger, took off her bra and fondled one breast. It was good for her? She moan again, he pinched her nipple, one more moan  
_ You’re beautiful Rose  
_ Roger  
His hand was so soft and so warm on her breast, she felt so good…. She discovered and loved it, It was arousing her.. He began to take off her pant, his own jean, and came down to her . They only had a little piece of fabric between them..   
_Are you ok, not too fast?   
_ No Roger, it’s perfect  
In the bed, He took her with his left arm, the other, was already in her panty, she felt pleasure, more, than her own fingers. She took off her panty, his pants. He gently opened her legs, touch her tight , and put himself between her legs (sorry at this point I didn”t find better ).   
_ Are you ready?   
_ Yes, please, be gentle  
_ Dont worry   
He sank gently into her. She didnt use to his size, , and any size,, the pain came first, she let out a little cry   
_ Sorry  
_ No, it’s ok, go on   
He began to move his hips, slowly, the pleasure came after…She moan more he moved, it was painfull, but so sweet at the same time. She felt so connected with him, so into him… she was with him, she was with roger taylor, the drummer she dreamed of in her room… Rose wanted all of him, his kiss, his hand on her body, her breast, his cock inside her moving so good, that the pain began to disappear.   
_ You’re so hot love, so fucking hot   
_ Roger,   
She loosening herself, into this waves of pleasure, it was growing as he thrusted into her   
_ Sorry love, I will.. pull out, I forgot the condom  
_ It’s ok, I’m on the pill  
_ Ok  
She wanted all, everything… He took her hand and came in groan like her. She could be addict of it..   
He pulled himself out, and lay next to her;;   
_ Are you ok?   
_ Yes, it’s a strange feeling..   
He kissed her forehead, she stayed in his arms, and fell asleep like this…


	7. New pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again another chapter more explicit, i try again, it's not easy in english, but i've tried :) i hope you'll like it if you read it

In the morning, Rose was the first to wake up. She took few minutes with a headache , to remember that she was with Roger, in his room, in his bed… and…. Naked as her.. She moved to her right side and thought.. So it wasn’t a dream, it was true. She made love with him, and it was like a dream. Such pleasure, she hoped to have more later..   
She looked at her watch, already 9:30 am . Roger moved to her half asleep. 

_ Hello, already wake up? Uh so soon ..   
_ Hello, yes ‘im hungry and thirsty  
He came closer and pulled her against his chest. He began to kiss her shoulder, her neck, while his left hand grabbed her breast. She shivered  
_ Roger, no, I’m really thirsty and hungry  
_ Mee too love  
She felt his member behind her, already hard? And again?   
_ Roger   
He kissed her neck until her ear.   
_ Roger wait , later ok I had to go  
_ I’ll learn you many things later said the drummer with a grin   
She turned over him   
_ Really? Well can’t wait to learn Mr taylor   
_ Naughty girl , next time I would like to taste you  
Rose heard her aunt..   
_ Sorry, I have to go  
_ see you and don' forget 

She pretended to know, but she didn”t know what he was saying. She went to her room to change clothes, and went downstairs to go with her aunt. She hoped that she knew nothing about her and roger.   
Roger stayed in his bed, thinking about this night. It was great with her, he liked to learn her, she was soft, nice, smart, in university…He smiled., he left his studies for drums and girls… maybe in another life he could be a dentist with a History professor like her, maybe in London, or in his town, in Truro… Maybe, yes in another life. He liked his actual life, music, party, gig, girls, many girls, until last year, something changed. He decided to go downstairs, he was also hungry and thirsty.   
The boys were here too, and took their breakfast

_ Oh roger has fallen from his bed, like an angel or because of a girl? Said Freddie  
_ Fuck , I couldn”t sleep ok, and I was hungry  
_ oh I see   
He rolled his eyes, he prepared some tea, for him, and maybe for her later.. They talked about this week end, they decided to rest a little… Rose came back with her aunt, the boys helped them.  
_ So what will you do today? Oh yes Japanese journalist?   
_ Yes just them, so some photos etc and some rest   
_ Ok, great

They started to eat together and they talked again. After the lunch, Rose was cleaning the kitchen, she felt something behind her, it was Roger, whispering in her ear..   
_ Im’ still hungry, I didn’t have a dessert…   
_Well you can take what you want in the fridge  
He began to cuddle her..   
_ No, my aunt and uncle are near  
_ Come with me..  
_ But.. oh ok   
She took his hand, and came outside, then, in the garden, until his car.   
_ Wait, really? In your car ? but..   
_ We’ll be alone, and quiet…   
_ Oh my….. I don”t know  
He pulled her on him and kissed her. She didn”t resist to his kiss since the last year… she wasn”t able to resist. And, after all, she wanted to learn more, she wanted more pleasure.. She came inside the car, it was little, but enough space at the back. They sat and kissed again..   
Roger was holding her against him, she felt completely under his spell… She began to settle on his lap  
_ You want to straddle me, daring girl, I like it and this position  
She blushed  
_ Don’t worry, said Roger unbuttoning her shirt, kissing her again, if you don’t like just say it..  
He released her breats from her bra, grabbed one he sucked and biting at the same time, enough to leave little marks.., Rose moaned at this new sensation. He began to slide one hand on her skirt , she felt his hand so warm on her thight, it felt so good.. She loved, yes loved this, she wanted more. She forgot everything with him. His hand reached her pants  
_ Rog what are you doing?   
_ Just give you some pleasure,  
She nodded, grabbed his neck with her hands and waiting for it. He kissed her while he was sliding one finger under her pants  
_ Oh already so wet?   
_ Because of you   
He grinned  
_ Let me see if I can make you wet more…   
She blushed, and after felt like a wave of pleasure, better than the first night. , it was so good., he fingered her more, inside, with one, while his thumb was playing with her clit… Rose moaned with so much pleasure.  
_ Roger… I… I … think…. I …  
_Rose, yes?   
She whined more to every trust and was panting  
_ I’m… close.. so… good..   
_ Come for me…   
She came few seconds later   
_ Roger, it … was… so… good  
_ I’m glad you liked it.. it’s so wet and warm inside you…  
He pulled off his fingers, and licked one. Rose blushed even if she didn’t completely understand, but she was also excited by this view.   
_ and sweet..   
He kissed her, she had her taste in her mouth but even if it wasn”t so tasty for her, she was aroused..   
_ Yes, very good Roger   
_ I like when you say my name.   
He could ask her everything now, show her everything, do everything on her, she wanted him, all of him.   
She kissed him again, maybe she became addict.. He unbuttoned his jean and shifted her pants,. And sank in her, finally , easier, that made her whispering a “god yes”.. In this position, she felt more pleasure, he was deeper in her. She knew that she had to move, but she wanted to enjoy this moment. She looked at him, to concentrate. His blues eyes pierced her. He helped her with his hands under her thights,, fixing her, she was loosing herself in his fucking blues eyes..   
_ You’re doing… good  
_ Yes it’s very good Roger, so good  
_ You”re so fucking hot Rose  
She didn’t think she would feel that. She wanted to be with him, stuck with him… He wanted all of her, he wanted her, she was damn hot like this, he loved to see her on his lap, he pulled her against him, to kiss her again and again, touch her everywhere, he loved her moaning..   
_ Roger..yes..   
She bended her back, so much pleasure overwhelmed her…   
_ Yes Rose, it’s too good, sorry  
_ it’s ok, come, I think I’m close too   
She moved faster and they came in a groaning. They stayed in this position, holding each other…. Roger pulled out of her, she sat next to him.. It was so hot in the car   
_ Are you ok?   
_ Yes… I’m ok Roger, it was… so good  
_ Yes… I can say that I’m in love with my car, it could be a good song uh?   
_ I don’t know  
_ “when I’m holding your wheel, all I hear is your gear, with my hand on your grease gun.. “  
_ kind of metaphor?   
_ yes   
He kissed her and laid her on the seat   
_ I can show you   
_ Oh really? Again?


	8. i don't want to stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudo! my very first ^_^  
> another chapter, more soft

He started to spread her legs, kissing her but this time someone was calling for Rose.  
_ Fuck it’s my uncle, he will kill me, if he knows…If you want to live , run for your life  
_ No, not your own uncle, said roger, while he was laughing but he saw her face and stopped… Really??  
_ Why do you think I leaved france? my father is like that with his daugthers.. … Is he gone?  
He looked at the window, nobody  
_ Yes let’s go 

They get dressed again, Roger helped her, and they came back to the house. They were trying to act normally.. Roger joined the others for the photos, Rose her uncle. He was looking for her to help with the barn. He wanted to talk with her, , he felt responsible for her. After all she was her niece, like his own daughter…  
_ Listen Rose, i wanted to talk to you, because i know for you and roger  
_ Uncle.. how?  
_ It's pretty obvious, , please listen. It’s normal to date a boy, you’re an adult now… I don’t blame you, i… I just hope that he won’t hurt you, they begin to be famous, you know, a band, gig, fans etc.. .. Please be careful, If you need some help think of us ok? I trust you  
_ Uncle, i… I thought that you wanted to kill me first then him.. and… now, I don’t know what to say  
_ Kill? I’m not like your father you know? He winked  
_ Ye, but I thought that you won’t approve  
_ I’m not really approving, but I accept, and I will watching you and him…and no, I won’t say anything to your parents don’t worry  
She hugged him tears in her eyes..  
_ Thank you, I don”t know if I love him really, I know that he has a girlfriend, but I don’t know why I feel attracted to him … I can’t explain..  
_ Just be careful ok ?  
_ Ok… 

She joined the boys in the garden, talked a little with the journalist, she could speak japenese, a little. She observed them during the shoot, gave some advices, translate sometimes…. The journalist seemed pretty happy with it…  
_ I didn’t know you speak Japanese said Roger  
_ Well you never asked for it with a grin  
_ Funny girl  
_ You speak Japanese, French, maybe we will need you for our tours… said Freddie  
_ Oh im’ not a professional and I’ve got my studies so…  
_ Think about it darling  
Well, if only it was possible, but, Roger and her, never talked about later, about September and after… She has thought many times… she wasn’t sure, the only thing is that she wanted to be with him…  
_ Maybe, ok guys, thanks, well take this ok, and go to the living room I’m coming.. 

Yes she was not the official girlfriend, she didn”t know if she was really his girlfriend, she accepted that since the first night, she thought that maybe he would let her after summer… She never consider that… or she never wanted.. She took the cakes and went to the living room, with a smile , she would talk to him later, yes..  
The afternoon was really great, she learned many more words in Japanese, she was with the boys, even her uncle and her aunt were there. It was a good day for her. She was thinking about it, about everything in the kitchen, alone… maybe in another life she could be with him, really, maybe as professor, and him as the famous drummer, or, He did what ? doctor? Ah dentist… yes in another life, but here, was it possible? With all these fans, all theses women, all theses gigs, all theses tours… 

_ Oui peut être…  
_ Hey are you dreaming love ? said her drummer  
_ Oui, euh zut, yes sorry, what do you want?  
_ We are still working but, if you want, you can stay with us a little, I know it’s late  
She watched her clock with panic, yes it was late, she had some works again..  
_ Thanks, but, I’ve got work, and it’s better to have the “surprise” no? with a little smile  
_ Yes maybe said roger 

She looked at him, he was so handsome like this, was he thinking to leave her after summer? she smiled to him and went to her room and she began to work. Her room was quite simple, a desk with her work and her glasses, some sewing, some drawing to relax, a bed, a wardrobe, a window with green curtains, some books.. very simple..  
She worked to forget her thoughts, escape is a better word… she had to work and she will see later..  
Someone called her, in her dreams, but, that voice was so close and too real to be in her dreams.. She opened her eyes and looked up. It was Roger, he saw the light and wanted to see if she were ok. She put her glasses on and saw 4:00 am on her clock… Fuck, again she felt asleep

_ You know it’s sexy with glasses  
She laughed, it was him for sure.  
_ Yes I was just doing some work, how was your session? Said rose stretching and yawning; where are the boys in bed?  
_ Yes we worked late so  
_ Ok, I go to bed, good night Rog, you will tell everything tomorrow, well this sunday  
_ Good night love  
He kissed her gently and went to his room. Rose wanted to sleep with him, but it was better if she stayed alone n her bed.. As it is said , things always look better in the morning, well after some hours of sleep. She felt asleep very fast this time with no dreams or nightmares..  
The morning, well at 11:00 am, Rose woke up. It was late for her even if she was tired. She stretched and went downstairs. Her aunt was here like John and Brian, the others were sleeping again, late. She took breakfast with them and talked about everything. She liked John, he was so soft and so kind. So cute when he was talking about his wife and first child. She didn’t want to speak about roger with them, even if he was a member of this group.  
She couldn’t help thinking about the end of summer, maybe everything will be over, she didn’t want to leave Roger she was sure of that, but him?  
_ Dream again love?  
Roger was here and joined them she jumped  
_ You always speak French when you are, dreaming, or away  
John, Brian nodded, she was embarrassed  
_Are you ok? Said the drummer surprised  
_ Yes sorry I was thinking that’s all, sorry. Uhm… auntie, can I speak with you?  
_ Of course darling, come outside  
The 3 of them didn’t understand but whished that she was ok.. Roger started to speak again about his song…  
Outside they heard them, again…. They talked as they walking  
_ My god roger is so stubborn!  
_ Yes auntie said Rose with a smile  
_ So darling, you worried because of him,? Your uncle told me, don’t worry.. winked her aunt , maybe someone is in love ?  
_ I don’t know, I have feelings yes, but, it goes so fast I think  
_ Sometimes things happens quickly because they have to… , sometimes you have to accept , because you feel it, deep inside of you…It was the same for your uncle and me, like an evidence...  
It was true, she felt something, she couldn’t say what, but there was something… even if he went with so much girls, or if he still was with his girlfriend, she had something… She took a deep breathe  
_ Yes maybe but If after all, he doesn’t want me anymore?  
_ You know? You ask yourself too many questions…I’m sure you have some answers..  
There were tears in Rose’s eyes, ready to drop… Her aunt cupped her hands on Rose face  
_ I’m lost, but you right,  
Rose hugged her and she cried, a moment in this beautiful garden. Then they returned to the house, the boys were in the living room, Freddie was here too. They laughed about the music, about the song, about Roger’s song. Rose was quite agree with them. A song about a car, even if it was a metaphor… She didn”t like it.  
She decided to put some clothes and work in her room a little. Behind her desk she thought about what her aunt told her, she decided to enjoy this summer with him, she will see later.. For now, she just wanted him and maybe learn more sexual things… She grinned at this idea..


	9. let me give you some pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the tittle, i've tried but... im not happy with it....   
> another try ;) enjoy

Few hours later, someone knocked at her door, she opened , it was Roger   
_ You want to go outside? The pool is perfect   
_ No thanks I had to work again, sorry  
_ What are you working on? Said roger, entering and walking to her desk. He looked at her work, that remembered him his own work at dental school  
_ Some history and archaeology, about Stonehenge, the Celts, etc bronze age and iron age..   
_ oh very old uh … he said, Are you ok? After you talked with your aunt you didn’t come to the living room , I didn’t see you.. I was worried  
_ Oh do I apologize mr taylor? Oh sorry mr taylah?   
He smiled and embraced her   
_ Yes or I will punish you …  
He kissed her on her neck..   
_ How?   
_ Do you remember what I said?   
_ You wanted to eat me?   
_ Good girl said roger taking her chin with a grin and then kissed her . I can show you…   
_ Well I can take a break…   
He smiled , closed the door while Rose, began to took off her clothes… He joined her , pulled her against him, kissed her. She loved that, just a kiss, but so.. so, addictive… First their lips, touching again, after, roger first opened her lips. Rose let him in, exploring, touching her tongue, and her mouth, she always answered with hers, she loved it, slowly, and more passionate. After a while, they went on bed, and kissed again like the other. Roger began to undress her, her t-shirt first, , he put himself abover her, between her legs while kissing, , then unbuttoned her pants she stopped him  
_ Slowly rog, said Rose getting up on her arms  
_ Sorry, but if you want me to eat you, I have to take off your pants love  
_ But, I ,…. oh really?  
_ Hey it’s ok, don’t worry, if you don’t like, tell me…  
_ Oh ok, but if you don”t want  
_ I want to, ok, so relax and enjoy   
He took off her trousers, then, came back between her legs, kissed her gently on her lips, slowly, on her chin… then on her neck, between her breast… He lingered on her breasts, sucking them, pinched them, she moaned everytime he did this.. it was so good for her.. Then, he slowly went down, her tummy… He took off her panty   
She was shivering, but was waiting for that… He touched her, first with a finger   
_ Oh again so wet,…   
_ Sorry but you doing so well  
He smiled, pulled off his finger and began to lick her while holding her thighs. Rose was surprised by this new pleasure.. He licked her clit slowly, with little circles, sometimes sucked it. He stayed here a moment, he liked to hear her moan… Then he put his tongue inside, making others circle, others thrusts…. She grasped her blanket , arched her back with a gasp   
_ Roger, yes…. I’m close   
She felt him smiling against her, and he came back to her clit, licking again, slowly, faster   
_ My god Roger, …. Roger….. yes…. I…. I’m coming   
She came with so much pleasure; she never felt this before.. Roger looked up, licking his lips …   
_ You taste very good love…   
_ Roger…. 

He stayed between her legs, and came to kiss her, she had the same taste in the car, it was strange and not really tasty, but mixed with Roger’s saliva, she liked it…   
_ You see?   
_ Yes very good   
_ You’re so fucking hot   
_ You always say it  
_ Because it’s true..   
He kissed her again, she was so aroused. He sank into her , she arched again and moaned, so much pleasure, … she was so sensitive now… Every thrust gave her pleasure, mixed with kisses, and caresses over her body/… it was like forever, she wanted more and more.. They moaned together, god she loved to hear him..   
He lifted her leg to go deeper, she arched, biting her lips  
_ Roger, yes… it’s so good  
_ yes love   
They whined a moment together, her bed was hitting the wall, a old wooden bed that cracks, but she didn”t care right now.. In the moistness of her room, he was into her, giving her pleasure in every thrust. She wrapped him with her heat, her love juice so sweet at his lips and around his cock it was as if they melted… He loved to see her taking pleasure, he wanted her so much….   
_Rose whispered Roger in her ear , sorry…. I gonna come  
_ Please cum, just give me more   
_ Rose…   
He continued to move back and forth faster and deeper, rose grabbed his ass, lifted her legs to anchor to him and arched her back. In a last thrust, he came and felt down to her. They caught their breath like this, embraced together… After a while, Roger pulled off her and laid down next to her… Rose was like in sort of ectasy, but she felt so good. They felt asleep , rose against him…


	10. falling in love a little more..

She woke up alone, she wasn’t the first maybe she toughts, but he was probably with the others or in his room.. She was hot so she decided to go to the bathroom, she met Roger in the hall

_ Hey (he went to her ), sorry I left you  
_ No problems, I’m sure I’m not the only girl you left after she said with a smile  
_ The funny girl is back, thanks god, I missed her   
_ Stop making fun of me !   
_ Hey, (he took her by her waist ), are you ok? I mean really ? not only after this break , this really good break so drenched said the drummer, bringing his head closer  
_ Stop that, (she stopped him) and yes, I’m ok, I was just thinking about university and others things ok , just that .(No, she didn’t want to talk to him, not now, not in this hall, not after their well, big hug)…  
I just want to take a shower, and I’ll go downstairs, maybe it’s tea time,   
_ Yes, I was going downstairs , I’m thirsty and hungry   
He took a look, that look of him, with his beautiful blue eyes, and looked at her , she blushed and turned away to go to the bathroom…He smiled and went to the kitchen.   
After her shower she tried to act normally with the others, they were talking again about songs, that song, what’s song?, bohemian something, yes bohemian rhapsody, she wanted to hear it.. She liked the title.. Oh again Roger spoke about his song, she rolled her eyes, she was used to hear them arguing again and again… It was like that every day, well often..  
She was wondering if she would able to stand with all this things, gig, tours, records, etc… 

She decided to call her friend chrissy, she knew that she could talk to her, more than her aunt, she already told her so many things..   
_ Yes   
_ Chrissie? It’s me Rose,  
_ Oh Rose ! it’s nice to hear you again after days ! tell me everything!!   
_ Brian didn’t tell you right? she was so nervous in her voice   
_ Well no, just news, the song, the house, that’s all   
_ Ok great, I wanted to tell you myself, it’s not easy, but, you know, since our last call, I’ve talked with Roger, and then… well…..  
_ Oh my,… no Rose!! No way   
_ Yes I did it, with him, I’ve tried to resist, well I don’t know, there is something everytime we talk, everytime he look at me…  
_ Oh my little Rose is in love !!!  
_ Chrissie!! I don’t know but I know that I don’t want to leave him…   
_ that ‘s the same at this point you know… and his girlfriend?   
_ He doesn’t talk, so I do the same, he remains vague , i don't really know....   
_ Be careful ok, I can’t say because I didn’t see her since weeks now but, please be careful  
_ Yes don’t worry chrissy … thank you so much  
they talked a long time, and Rose called Brian to talk with chrissie . Then, she decided to go to the kitchen, he was here, preparing tea, with his flare jean, and his blue t-shirt, … God she loved his flare denim.. He smiled at her when she appeared and asked if she wanted tea, and joined them. She smiled at him, he was so handsome she loved his smile too… And helped him with the tea, she took her camera, it could be interesting to have some memories… 

That afternoon, they played, they laughed, and talked… They all guessed what was going on with rose and roger, a certain old bed had told enough… Rose split some tea, and went red…   
_Don’t worry darling said Freddie, we all know our roger …   
_ Fuck if my aunt or uncle…  
_ No they were not here said Brian, quietly   
_ I feel so uncomfortable said rose while trying to hide her face with her hands…   
_ Sorry darling, I didn’t want to make you feel like this said Freddie by patting Rose’s head..   
_ No, it’s ok, it’s normal you share many things in the group, … my bed is old, that’s all…. Said rose with a little smile…   
_ yes many things even the van , don’t you Rog?   
_ fuck Freddie ok….   
_ Oh the little lion is upset, so maybe you became his girlfriend...   
_ girlfriend? I’m your girlfriend said Rose looking at Roger but then she laughed, she was sure he wouldn’t admit… and she wanted to laugh at him…   
_ Well, who knows, maybe   
_ No, we don’t know explain said John   
_ No, I won’t it’s personal   
_ Oh…. Darling said Freddie to Rose, I think he’s serious with a smile   
She smiled at him and hoped that he was right… then she looked at Roger, he looked at her at the same time, she smiled like to say hey don’t worry, everything is ok and I’m ok with everything… He smiled gently to her, like the others smile she saw when they were alone, the same honest, warm, and comforting smile.. She blushed a little… After that she went to the kitchen to have some fresh air.. And if she was the official girlfriend? Well the next ok but official.. No, she had to be serious and think about September who was coming slowly….   
She thought again about her conversation with chrissie , maybe she was in love, but she didn’t want to admit it… If he was in love with her, did he stay with her and no cheated on her after…   
_ J’espère que je ne me trompe pas   
_ Dreaming again love ?   
Roger went to see her, she smiled  
_ Yes sorry   
_ French comes always with your dreams, you dream in French or maybe someone in France?   
_ No, just think in French sometimes that’s all mr taylAH   
He smiled   
_ Oh nice accent   
_ Something else mr taylah?   
_ Mmm, that’s all for today miss Gelineau , just maybe there is something you could do for me  
_ Oh? Ok what do you want mr taylah   
He grinned, pulled her against him, and kissed her gently..   
_ Thanks miss Gelineau you can go now, see you tomorrow  
They laughed, it was so good to her to laugh like that…. They returned to the snooker with the others. They suggested her, to see where they practiced and, repeated, etc… She accepted and followed them. She had never seen this kind of studio, her uncle didn’t show her…. She discovered it, everything was beautiful for her. They smiled watching her discovering the studios. Freddie of course, made a little walk to present her everything… And each presented her their instrument, she was fascinated, she asked so many questions, she wanted to know everything ! 

_ Thanks a lot, it was so great to see it, I mean in reality you see, I mean, closer, well I think I’m lost in my words   
_ We understand darling don’t worry said Freddie very friendly. Do you want to hear some recording?   
_ Oh no, thanks, I imagine that you prefer to keep it secret   
_ Oh I know said John, maybe the Galileo ? looking at Roger  
He was lighting a cigarette and looked at the bassist  
_ Really? Said the lion   
_ No, it’s ok said rose, very embarrassed   
_ After all these days passing by recording, do you remember his voice ? almost voiceless said Brian   
_ You should hear I swear darling   
_ No, if rog doesn’t want I understand, so don’t worry   
_ It’s ok, I don’t mind, anyway people will hear it soon, so..   
Roger searched the record with his voice only, then put it, and let Rose heard… She was so surprised at first, so he could do so high… wow, she had no words…   
_ Wow congrats Rog, it’s amazing, as a girl I can’t sing like that, well I can scream, but not sing.. It’s fantastic really.   
They all smiled... They stayed here, to repeat again, she stayed and took some photo of them, she wanted some sweet souvenirs like she said.. She tried to get off his sunglasses, for the photos, wrong idea  
_ You know it's better a photo without them said Rose  
_ Well, with sunglasses too love,   
_ Stubborn boy  
He smiled and winked behind his glasses, well sunglasses.. She had only eyes for Roger behind his drums..   
She returned to the house, her uncle was looking for her help. After her left, they talked about her. Brian knew her since he was with chrissie, he wanted to know if roger was serious or not.   
_ Hey, it’s ok mister science, yes we are together , and it’s not of your business  
_ Oh yes that concerns me, she’s my friend , and I don’t want her to suffer from you, we all know how you are  
_ It’s great brian, really, it’s great, well ok... you wont believe me, I don’t want to make her suffer, really, I have feelings for her, I even thought about a different life with her, it’s stupid I know  
_ Really? Asked John , are you serious Rog?   
_ Yes, but I can’t explain why, so it’s all I’ll say ok…   
Brian looked at him with a suspicious look, but let it go he hoped that he had real feelings for her.. he was worried since he guessed for them, chrissie asked so many questions, he said nothing, thinking that Rose preferred to talk with her. They stayed there and continued for a while.


	11. let me tell you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry as usual not inspired for a good title :) but another chapter! thanks for the others kudos !! ^_^

Rose was with her uncle, she helped him for some work in the barn. He didn’t talk about Roger, even if he was a little worried, he trusted her so, he stayed quiet about this. He didn’t see her smile since she left her mother and sister in france so yes, he wanted to leave her alone, and just see her smiling, and laughing, even for a summer, even with a drummer, even if it’s could be finish later..   
She missed her mother and sister, especially them, her father wasn’t so good with her, and her family too… she left her country to leave here, to study and have her job that she dreamt so much, but falling in love, wasn’t in her list.. But, she felt so happy here in this country, here in ridge farm, here in his arms… 

After their work, they returned to the house for dinner, for the first time in days, the house was empty without the crew, or journalist, ….. It was so quiet. Rose was happy with this, like if she was only with Roger… Once the dinner finished, she went to the living room to read a little for university… Roger and the others talked a little more in the kitchen, their voice rocked her… she was so tired that she fall asleep with the dogs at her feet, her book in her hands. Few minutes after, Roger was looking for her , he found her like this. He smiled, took her book to see it, another history book. She opened an eye, and saw him with it  
_ Please be careful it’s the university property, said rose stretching   
_ Oh, sorry, don’t you want to go to bed? he placed the book on the table.. the dogs moved lazily   
_ Yes, it’s a good idea, I’m exhausted   
he helped her , and took her hand. While they walking, she looked at him, her heart was so happy… maybe it was that to fall in love with someone, ....At her door room.   
_ Roger uhm…. please could I sleep with you in your bed? Just sleep don’t worry, I’m not feeling to sleep alone.

He was surprised, a girl who asked him just for sleep, it was maybe the first time, without his girlfriends who slept with him after weeks or days of course.. He accepted and they went to his room   
_ Are you ok love?   
_ Yes, just some, how do you say in English, avoir le blues,?  
_ to have the blues if you want, about what? He frowned , worried about her words  
They took off their shoes and clothes, and laid down in the bed and talked, they were face to face   
_ Well, sometimes, I think about my mother and my sister in France. I love them so much, I miss them so much too. I couldn’t take any more with my father, he was so mean with me, not physically, well sometimes, but you know verbally? He said that I was so weak that I couldn’t do anything, that I’m ugly so I could never find a man, so stupid that I couldn’t have a job… and my family was the same. ( tears appeared in the corner of her eyes.. )  
Roger remembered his father too, like her, he wanted to leave his little town..   
Rose continued  
_ Sorry, I didn’t want to say everything, but sometimes it’s here again..   
He smiled and put a lock back , kissed her forehead and hugged her…   
_ I understand, don’t worry I’m here for that too you know even if I love to teach you so many things..   
she smiled against him,  
_ Thanks Roger…. she felt his breath, and felt asleep, reassured. 

The morning, she woke up the first, he was here next to her, still sleeping. She took her time to look at him, even asleep he was so handsome. She couldn’t resist to touch his hear, she loved so much long hair.. He moved a little, but he didn’t open an eyes. She started to get up, and felt a hand, his hand looking for her, she grabbed it, he pulled her against him gently. Her head against his chest..   
_ Stay a little more love, please  
_ Roger.. yes I’ll stay with you..   
She loved these moments, so peaceful, so quiet, only her with him…… The house also was so calm, not a sound outside, , the sun trying to enter the room throughout the curtains. Them, on the bed, under the sheets, almost naked, rocked by the birds outside , her, rocked by his breath and the beating of his heart... His breath on her head, his arm around her, holding her like to keep her , enough tight for a sweet hug. She felt so connected like this to him. … She hugged him with her left arm, he took her hand, she closed her eyes, and smiled in this perfect, peaceful moment… She felt asleep like this for a moment…. she felt something on her head … She thought that it was in her dream, but someone was cuddling her head..   
_ Hey… sorry love..   
She mumbled and opened her eyes and looked in direction of the voice..   
_ Oh Roger, sorry   
He smiled   
_ It’s ok, I hope I didn’t make you late  
_ No, my aunt or uncle would have called me already ….   
She sat on the bed, stretching and yawning…   
_ thanks… and sorry I hope I didn’t bother you   
_ No, it was a different night… a good one..   
_ Yes but, I didn’t want to talk about my family … , in general I say nothing …. I said it to chrissy of course…. My uncle knows, well, I suppose, I doesn’t say a word about it….  
He sat next to her  
_ No it’s ok,, you can talk to me too.., I know how you feel, wanted to escape too….. It’s not easy, you think about it everytime, in every doubts, if he was right? If I’m really weak, if I fail…Well you see..  
_ Exactly  
She looked down, she didn’t want to cry in front of him, for the first time someone didn’t say that she was exaggerating . But he saw her tears dropped, he took her chin to see her..   
_ I’m sorry  
_ No it’s ok, for the first time, I feel, I don’t know to explain, complete, it’s stupid I know, because, I’m just an ordinary girl and you are a famous drummer, but …I’m so happy, it’s like I’ve found something that I’ve lost, you see? I feel understood I don’t know if it’s the right word, but… I’ve feeling something since that gig last year, you’ll think that I’m crazy…   
_ Well, me too I felt something, I was thinking that I became crazy or too romantic maybe, but yes, I think I feel this sort of link…  
_ It’s still so unreal for me, but I think I have to accept it, it’s real, for real… You know, before you, no one wanted me, every boy that I’ve met didn’t want me, they said that I was ugly, and add my father and my family… .but that night, everything changed for me, I tried to resist.. But, I admit you damn hot and… very stubborn   
They laughed   
_ I know, but I was so sorry, really, and I was looking for some reasons to talk to you  
_ Oh that’s cute, I really thought that you found me idiot, and I was so upset, it’s a reflex, with all theses boys they laughed at me so much….. so how could I trust you? how a boy like you , could be interesting in me? Sorry I talk to much  
_ No, I’m glad to hear it, really… he touched his cheek gently with his hand, a warm smile   
she smiled.  
_ My family is so hypocrite… so please be honest for me  
_ I will said the drummer proudly  
He kissed her, and began to hold, and push her slowly to lay down.. but she stopped him, she had to go, she had slept too much this morning… even if it was so great, she had to help downstairs..   
_ Sorry, but, maybe we could talk later?   
She got out of the bed and began to put her clothes.. He nodded  
_ Everything you want,miss Gélineau   
_ Oh, thanks a lot mister Taylah , see ya  
_ Oh better, good girl   
_ thanks mr taylah   
She closed the door with a large smile, she was so happy, a real conversation, so now, she was sure to love him, she wanted to tell him, tell to the others… but later,, for now she had some works.


	12. Reunion with a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little chapter, sorry, next will be i hope longer :) thanks for reading

_ Sorry I’m late  
_ No, don’t worry, you were so tired yesterday we let you sleep a little more  
Her aunt saw her smile, she asked why and rose said that it was for someone… Her aunt guessed, her uncle has guessed too, even if he was also happy, he was not enthusiastic. He preferred to remain cautious… Finally he said some words, today some people will be here for the group, again, so she had to stay here with her aunt and helped her to clean, and stay with the guests. She smiled at him and thanked him by hugging him. He went to the barn again… 

Rose took her breakfast , in the kitchen . Then she started her work in the house  
The guests arrived in the afternoon, she recognized most of them!   
_ Chrissie !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
_ Rose!!!!!!  
They literally felt on each’s neck   
_ I’m so happy to se you   
_ Me too sweetie, I missed you, I missed brian also   
_ But… what are you doing here?  
_ A surprise, I came with veronica too, (she was behind chrissy)  
_ Oh great, nice to meet you, said rose giving her hand to introduce herself, please come in   
_ You’ll tell me everything ok said chrissy whispering to rose’s ear  
_ We’ll see ok? You are the only one to know, expect the group, go inside there is my aunt

They welcomed everybody like often here, and invited them to go to the living room. Brian hugged Chrissy, like john with veronica and their son. Rose stayed away, she wasn’t sure if she could stay here or with her aunt… Roger came and grabbed her by the waist and went to the living room. He said hello to everyone and sat with her in the couch…. She was blushing so much, chrissy was next to her…  
_ Don’t worry sweetie, I think that he introduced you as his you know  
_ girlfriend? Really? But but but…. tu crois?  
_ He isn’t so romantic you know said chrissy rolling her eyes…   
Rose nodded, yes for sure, not romantic, but he was sometimes sweet , like yesterday and this morning… But she was happy like this and enjoyed this moment. It’s like if she saw the backstage of the album since the first day. She talked with everyone in the room, more with chrissy, she missed her so much. At the end of the afternoon, she helped her aunt, and proposed to visit the place with her, while the others will go to the studios. After that, Rose talked to chrissy alone in the garden. She told everything, that first night, the others, and yesterday… Chrissy was surprised to hear that!! She was happy for her  
_ You see, maybe you were meant to be, I mean, that night, you didn’t know he was there, and you felt something you two, it’s incredible  
_ Yes I like to think that, I’m too romantic… I just hope that he won’t cheat on me, or leave me, if we have to break up ok, but I hope that it’ll be many many years later  
_ I hope so with brian , like everyone, like veronica I’m sure, Rose , you’re in love, that’s great  
_ Yes I admit but him, even if we talked this morning he didn’t say “hey rose you know I love you” well not like that but you see…   
_ and you?? Did you say (she took a high voice) “rog my love, my lovely drummer, my so beautiful drummer, I love you so much please run away with me in france” ( she pretend to fall on her chair with a dramatic gesture)  
They laughed, it was so good to Rose to laugh like that, she missed it with chrissy. Yes she didn’t say it properly not yet, she wanted to talk again with him later….. Her aunt called her, to help with the dinner, chrissy offered to help them…. The dinner was a little noisy , but a very good humour, they talked a lot, they laughed, they smoked and drank of course, no too much her uncle was here to watch them. She was next to chrissy, but roger was at the opposite… Sometimes he was glancing at her,.. She liked that and enjoyed this moment..   
After the dinner, all the guests went outside, they could sleep in the barn, the group stayed here… Rose was in the kitchen to clean everything, alone, chrissy was with brian, and veronica with john, her aunt was tired… She felt arms wrapping her, it was Roger behind her. She smiled


	13. A little practise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter explicit, i tried but it's here so if you don't like don"t read, and if you like enjoy ^_^ just wanted to warn ;)  
> and again i try to make chapter enough coherent

_ Hey how are you love?  
_ tired but happy, I’m so happy to see chrissy  
A first kiss on her neck  
_ why don’t we go to bed? I missed you  
another kiss on her neck that tickled her . She turned to see him, put her arms around his neck. He kissed her cheeks and a real kiss  
_ we could have some fun  
_ it’s interesting Rog  
He smiled and kissed her again, more passionate to show her how he was excited, how he liked to mix his saliva with hers, how he liked her lips, her tongue, how he wanted her so much. He hold her against him.  
_ Roger, I missed you too  
_ Rose  
he took her and helped her to sit on the edge of the sink, and , between her legs, his kissed her again, she was holding him by his neck and responded to his kiss…  
_ Roger, not here  
_ Don’t worry it’s the beginning  
He continued to kiss her, gently, deeply, madly , she gave in to him fully…her moans betrayed her everytime. He stopped and kiss her neck  
_ hey mais qu’est ce que.., ouch, what are you doing rog?  
_ Oh first bite?  
_ Bite?  
_ love bite? Don’t you know this in France ?  
_ love bite? On the neck?… oh yes , I see, no I didn’t know in English  
_ So, new word miss gelineau, today, love bite, and I’ll give an example to understand  
_ alright mr taylah  
He grinned , held her head, and with his other arm , kept her against him, and started again. She hold his shirt , clang his back she was a little sensitive, but after, it was so good to feel his lips, his tongue his teeth elsewhere than her lips .. The more she moaned, the more he continued… he was sweet, and all of a sudden, rough, she liked that…He kept going until a mark appeared and a little bruise…. He finished it with a gentle kiss on her new mark..  
_ So, do you understand miss gelineau ?  
_ Yes sir said Rose regaining her senses, oh sorry mr taylah and looked at him, his eyes were so beautiful  
_ Good girl said the drummer  
He was biting his lower lips, with desire in his eyes. She saw that and was so aroused…. She felt a little pain but stayed staring at him, with his fucking blues eyes where she began to drown herself . With no words, she took his hand to go out the kitchen, he understood, and they began to go to the stairs, soon, a room, and soon, another night with him, she couldn’t wait for another one..  
They went to his room again, she liked to be there, she could really forgot everything… and she wanted to forget everything. She closed the door behind her , roger didn”t wait and kissed her against the door and locked it  
_ Just in case, you know brian or someone else  
_ Yes just in case… she laughed and kissed him.  
_ hum I wanted to ask you…I was wondering, you see, uhm, it’s not easy for me, but, until now, you gave me so much pleasure  
_ I love to do it you know  
_ but me, I didn’t do , I mean I didn’t gave you pleasure  
_ yes you gave me, don’t worry, especially when you moan and when you are so wet, said roger whispering in her ear.  
_ but I mean, you see, like you , when you’re “eating” me, I now how to I mean, I have an idea but..  
_ If you don’t want it’s ok, you don”t have to, I’m ok, and love to kiss you , and eat you…  
_ But I would like to do the same with you, really…  
_ Oh, but are you sure?..  
_ Yes teach me again mr taylah  
_ Oh… ok, why not, a little practical uh…  
(He kissed her )Ok (with a grin,) miss gelineau, I ‘ll stay here ok against the door, just get on your knees  
She did it , he smiled  
_ Good girl , now (he unbuttoned his jean and opened it enough to let out his sex. ) you can do it, please be gentle..  
She smiled and nodded and apprehensively and with fear, began to stroke it first with her hand.. Then, she licked the tip slowly . She felt it becoming hard already. Then licked it all along for a moment, and slowly put it in her mouth. It was strange for her but she heard him moaning, and she felt pleasure to hear it…  
_ Yes you”re doing, great, you see  
She kept doing this, she was trying her best, back and forth, faster and slowly, tip and all along. Again and again… By the sound of his voice, she thought that she was not so bad at this. She was happy to give him pleasure..  
_ Yes… Rose.. yes  
She felt that she had pleasure too, deep in her  
she looked at him closing his eyes against this door. He moaned more, so it was like that to give pleasure to a man? Her man, her drummer…  
_ Rose, sorry but,… if you want to stop… … oh god, said roger panting  
Too late he came in her mouth… She stepped back surprised… she cough and split in her hands  
_ Sorry rose, it’s ok?  
_ Yes, I didn’t swallowed, I’ve tried but  
_ No it’s ok, you don’t have to, if you don’t want… He took a tissue and gave it to her  
_ Thanks, sorry (she whipped her mouth and her hand)  
She still had the taste of his sperm, it was a little bitter..  
_ For a first time it was good , well thanks miss gelineau  
_ You are a good professor  
_ So a good and cute girl, I’m lucky,


	14. Give me more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning !!! another one explicit,, my english isn't so good, so i did my best, i hope it's comprehensible :)   
> if you don't like, you can pass, it's not an important chapter for the story ;) ((just wait a little for the next chapter thanks )   
> if you want to read enjoy, hope you'll like it

_Ok my turn because I’m hungry  
She took off her jean and went to the bed  
_ No, just in the edge, please don’t tear my hair out if you want to grab my head, I care about them  
_ Ok mr taylah 

He went to her, got on his knees between her legs, she liked to see that. She wanted to kiss him but he stopped her with a gentle no . Then go directly down, took off her pants, and began to play again with her clitoris. Like the last time, it was better than alone with her fingers.. He took his time to lub her. He licked her little lips, she discovered that they were sensitive , she had to grab the sheets and tried to stay straight. He loved to hear her moans..  
_ Yes, Roger… god you’re too good…  
She came few minutes later, she was so sensitive.. He smiled, and came to her. As they kissed they mixed their tastes, hers with his, a mix with their saliva, who thickened all and their tongue thickened all. The result was like a new juice, a bittersweet juice

_ Tasty again said Roger licking his lips, not so bad with this new recipe uh?  
She blushed but nodded, it was strange but she accepted, he could ask her anything again.…they kept kissing, she loved it so much, just his kisses could make her so excited.. they embraced, he stayed on his knees, and after, he put it on her and sank in one thrust, she gasped and moaned , it was also good like this.. She only panted a “yes”.. so much pleasure was overwhelming in her body… they stayed like this few seconds to seize the moment, they fixed themselves, they wasn’t able to take their eyes off. Again a passionate kiss, again they licked, sucked, until some saliva ran out of their mouth. Roger began to move his hips, slowly to see her closed her eyes and arched from him, he was so excited to see her like that 

_ Rose said the drummer kissing her neck, you’re so beautiful, so fucking hot…  
_ Yes roger, yes… please more  
_ Grab my neck and hang on with you legs ok  
_ Ok  
His hands were under her butt, He carried her to stood against the door…  
_ Another practice miss gelineau, I think you like practice  
_ the more I practice, the more I’m good at it mr taylah said rose with a smile 

He kissed her and went back to his thrust. Like this she felt his dick deeper on her, she sank on him, on every thrust. He moved slowly like to enjoy this moment, and to look her, she looked him, she loved his eyes, his fucking blues eyes  
_ Are you ok like this ?  
_ Yes mr taylah, it’s good  
_ Good girl, you”re so good  
He kissed her and put his head on her shoulder while he moved.She moaned again and again, each thrusts gave her so much pleasure. She loose herself with his hair, they were so soft, she grabbed them everytime he went deeper. She forgot the pain in her back as much as he moved… Yes she forgot everything… her house, her family, her mother, her sister, it was just her with him… She called him by his name in his ear, several time, as the pleasure growing inside her. She felt him so deeply.

_ Roger, yes, more, please  
He thrusted her again and again, forcefully, he looked at her, to see her while she was moaning, she saw him and looked at him too… she anchored him with her eyes to stay with him. He loved to see her like this, and loved her green eyes, he wanted her so much, to give her everything.. She felt it growing in her, and they came together, with their sweat running on their face.. they got their breath back like this, and smiled with satisfaction. After, he helped her to go down on her feet.. 

_ Are you ok?  
_ Yes don’t worry, I just want to go on your bed,  
_ Ok, make yourself at home  
_ Thanks mr taylah


	15. Magic words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chapter more sentimental, sorry i'm very sentimental !! thanks for reading and thanks for the last kudo ! :D

He light a cigarette and went to a window, to ventilate the room and take some fresh air, and she didn’t like so much the smoke, and more, the cigarettes, her father smoked so much, so he was tried to make some efforts.. She was watching him, smiling. Yes she was falling in love… The lion felt observed and wanted to know why

_ Nothing, just looking at you  
_ And? Said roger breathing out the smoke  
_ Nothing else  
_ How rude love , really?  
She smiled.  
_ Well, yes, I was thinking, that I was happy to be with you here, and, I was thinking about you and me, and….  
_ Yes? he gave a faint smile and drew on his cigarette  
_ and also university, it will be soon, and i would like to say something to you 

He finished to smoke, threw it in a ashtray on the desk, came to the bed with her with a little smile. She sat waiting for him, her heart beating so fast, maybe it was the night to say him , to say theses words that she hoped so much to tell to someone… He sat, she settled into his laps, he pulled her against him, she put her arms around his neck. She was sure i he guessed.. but he wanted to tease her a little..  
He was looking for her eyes , he took her chin. Hey love, are you with me?  
_ Yes, sorry, it’s so difficult because I hoped so much to say that one day, , and on the other hand, I’m afraid because maybe I’m wrong..  
_ Oh, uhm, yes I see, but you know many people say these words, and sometimes they stay together, or they breake up, it’s simple no ? 

She nodded, he smiled to see her so embarrassed, that reminded him his very first girlfriend, she was like her, so cute that night. He cupped his hands on her cheeks and dove his eyes on hers.. His smile was so warmth, his eyes so sweet, it was a call to tell her secret she had discovered just few days. It was so painful to keep it now, she had to release it, it was to heavy for her to keep it

_ Roger, I think, no, I’m sure,  
_ yes love ?  
She cupped her left hand on his cheek and looked at him in a loving way, she could say that he looked the same, it was the perfect moment , maybe on bed, after sex, but you didn’t really choose.. She took a deep breath and  
Said theses magical words for her, to free her heart fully, to release her feelings for him, no matter what happened after..  
_ Roger.. I love you  
she didn’t believed, yes she made it, she told him… she was afraid with his answer  
He smiled, kissed her hand, and kissed her lips, and after this sweet kiss, looked at her  
_ Rose I love you too  
She let out a cry of relief, finally, she could say it, finally someone loved her, finally she had somebody to love, finally, she felt all theses butterflies in her stomach,. She let drop some tears, she kissed him and hugged him  
She felt so happy, even if she couldn’t help thinking of his past with so many girls, but for now, she was here, with him, alone, she loved him he loved her, that filled her heart.

_ I know it’s maybe a little , you see, maybe I should have wait but.. I wanted to say it..  
_ I don’t mind, for me there is no time, it could be one month, one year, you aren’t the first but few girls said it to me.. so everything is alright love  
He laid her on her back and hugged her, kissing her, he took her wrist and tightened them with his hands on each sides, then kissed her neck to make another mark, she shivered..  
_ Roger  
He mumbled against her neck  
_ Roger, I just realised that, how will I do between my studies, and you, and your career I mean  
He raised up his head,  
_ Don’t worry, chrissy and brian are doing the same, veronica and john too, so we could and we will do the same  
_ Yes but I’m worried, after all you are my first in everything and my really first boyfriend, and you are a musician, a drummer…  
_ it’s ok, I’m sure everything we’ll be ok , you don’t trust me ?  
_ Yes I trust you even if , you know  
_ Yes I see, well with concerts and party of course it’s risky, I have to be honest, but I can be faithful now you are here, I can prove it ok  
She smiled, the real roger was here again, so honest in his voice, she nodded , she wanted to believe him and she will… She hoped that everything will be ok…  
_ Ok Rog, sorry, I think too much I know  
_ It’s normal , you are afraid and I understand.. so ask me anything  
_ Yes roger , ok  
_ For now, let’s celebrate this night together ok.. 

again, really? But she nodded, and kissed him with passion. She asked to rest a little, the door wasn’t so confortable like the bed. She stayed against his chest, imagining her life with him, maybe for years, maybe forever… All she knew was she loved him, and she was at the beginning of a love story, her love story . Roger really loved her, she was different from the others girls. For him, every girls were the same, so he wanted more girls, took them, satisfied on the physic but not completely..… Maybe it will be different with her..She had something else that he couldn’t describe.. His heart was so full of love for her, for the first time,, Rose was maybe the one, he hoped that everything will be ok. He hugged her, to feel all of her.. He kissed her head, then her cheeks and her mouth slowly, until his tongue didn’t wait anymore to enter. And another practise in his bed… and another night in his room.. another night, but the first for their love story.


	16. you're my best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soon the end, it was too long on my rough draft, so i try to make it shorter :) thanks !! ;)

In the morning, as usual, Rose opened the eyes, with difficulty, she didn’t sleep much with him, but it was so good. She smiled at this thought. She go out of the bed quietly, she dressed and go out of the room. She closed the door slowly, and jumped when she saw john with veronica.. Yes they were here, like chrissy too, oh she couldn’t wait to tell her 

_ Sorry, I didn’t see you Good morning, did you sleep well?   
_ It’s ok good morning rose, yes, it’s very calm and comfortable said Veronica  
_ Thanks I’m glad, if you are hungry, I was going to the kitchen   
_ Sure we follow you 

She took her breakfast with them, they were so adorable, so cute together, so kind, she was happy to know Veronica. After she left them to go outside and begin her work   
Roger woke up few hours later.. Again alone, he smiled, usually it’s him who left the first… He stretched , and sat at the edge of his bed. He was happy, the last night was so great for him too…He didn”t expect to hear Rose’s confessions before him, but he loved her too so, whatever, he wasn’t like his father, old manners, old education. He dressed and went to the kitchen, he needed a coffee this morning . The kitchen was calm, someone was outside , he heard some voices .. 

_ Hello Roger   
_ Oh hello love, I was alone again this morning….   
_ And ? it’s unusual for you to be alone in the morning? Rose was smiling   
_ Touché !! he laughed  
He kissed her , the others voice was coming. It was, john with veronica, and Brian with chrissy, Freddie was on the piano downstairs  
_ Finally awake sleeping beauty, do you know what time is it ? asked Brian   
_ Oh sorry daddy Bri… but I didn’t sleep much last night   
_ Rog stop this is disgusting   
Rose rolled her eyes, if it wasn”t his song, it was for his sleep, etc always something, at this point they were no more friends, more like brothers.. Chrissy was laughing she was used to see them like this. She came to speak to Rose, for this night  
_ Sooo; I know someone who want to talk about a little night no??   
_ Chrissy, really? It’s not interesting   
_ Not that, unless you want to tell, chrissy winked.. Come, let’s go outside , she took rose's hand 

She followed her friend and let them argue again… She waved to the boys, but only john answered her like her… She saw his eyes desperate… They went in the garden..   
_ We’ll be alone here, so what do you want to know  
_ Everything  
_ Chrissy   
_ Sorry just kidding, my little Rose is growing and I didn’t see her!! I’m so proud  
Rose laughed  
_ yes, maybe, … well yes we spoke again,  
_ And???????   
_ We confessed yes   
_ Oh my !   
Rose told her everything, chrissy was very happy for her, now she’s a member of this rock’n roll family !! But her friend explained that she was a little afraid, between her studies, his career, his work on the group, the gig , the tours etc   
_ Don’t worry sweetie, I’m here, and I’m sure veronica too, I can help you with this, and give him this chance to prove his feelings, it’s also a chance for you, if he’s really faithful you win a great drummer and a great lover   
_ Chrissy stop joking…. But thanks, I wanted to ask you… yes I trust him, but I can’t help to think about the others girls before me, you see..   
_ Yes of course, it’s normal, but I’m here remember? And I’m sure you will be great with him 

They talked again, and laughed a while. Veronica joined them, because the boys went to work, Freddie got a new idea for a song… Rose blushed for not invited her to join them earlier, she felt embarrassed and apologized. After all, she was with john since long time now, as chrissy. Rose felt she can confess to her, she was so kind and sweet … So she explained everything, in the main lines (not the nights with him) .   
_ Thanks for telling me, and of course I’ll be here if you need, don’t worry.. we support between us   
_ Thanks a lot veronica, and sorry again…  
_ No it’s ok, you know chrissy for a long time it’s normal to prefer to talk with your best friend..   
_ You’re so kind, I know why you are with john, you are perfect together   
She made her blushed..

They stayed in the garden kept talking about themselves, rose didn’t know so much veronica, and walked around to see the land. They returned to the house for lunch, alone, the band was again recording. The day passed, they enjoyed that time together. Rose felt confident about her new friend and about her new story. 

_ Sweety I have something to say, it’s not easy because I hope you wont be angry  
Rose frowned, she didn’t understand, why she was so secret?   
_ Why ? please tell me…   
_ Well, I know you consider brian as a brother, so maybe you’ll consider me like a sister? Because, he asked me..   
Chrissy showed her ring on her left hand, Rose understood immediately   
_ Oh it’s so great Chrissy im so happy for you two, it’s great, !!!!   
She hugged her but felt something… She looked at her with fear   
_ But sorry Rose we would like to move together, so I’ll left you, sorry  
_ It’s ok, we’ll see each other in university or with the boys don’t worry, I refuse to let you go from my life ok?   
_ Thanks Rose, of course we’ll see each other, but I was afraid  
_ No, don’t be, don’t worry   
Rose was happy but sad, she won’t see chrissy in the morning or in the bathroom sharing her only mirror, sharing clothes, or working together, watching tv… But it was like a new start. She decided to have a party tonight to celebrate this good new


	17. it's about a new start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soon the end, one more chapter ;) . Thanks for reading (i hope my english wasn't so bad) and thanks for your kudos!! i didn't expect to have one, so i'm happy ^_^ . Wait a little for the last chapter :)

At the end of the day, she came to see the boys to talk about this party  
_ Good idea darling, it was a good day for us too

Rose smiled but her heart was sad even if it was a really good new, but so soon, she wasn’t ready, and how would she do on September…. During the party, she was thinking about this day… it went so fast, maybe she had to return in France,.. her heart wasn’t in the party, her mind tried to force her to smile, to be with the other..; but she preferred to stay alone outside, crying was her best way to feel better.. earring all laughed, helped her a little.. Chrissy worried not to see her friend, looked for her and found her..  
_ Hey sweety, are you ok? Oh you are crying… Rose…  
She sat next to her..  
_ Sorry sweety, I’ve never wanted to hurt you  
Rose put her arm on her shoulders  
_ I know, don’t worry , I’m happy for you, really, I mean it, but it’s like something took a part of me.. Because yes even without your wedding, I consider you as my sister  
Chrissy hugged her  
_ You’re so kind Rose… I understand,  
They smiled and hugged again…  
_ I’ll always be with you sweetie  
_ Thanks chrissy me too… So how does it feel to be the future mrs may ??? said Rose , with an invisible micro  
_ Well Rose to tell you the truth , it’s great a new start, a new life  
_ Great so you’re happy I guess?  
_ Yes  
_ what a wonderful love story we have here, I wish you the best and good night to everyone, thanks for watching us, and now back to the studios

They laughed very loud, it was their game in their flat, in university, in every moment of their life. They stopped as they heard someone coming. It was Roger, he was looking for Rose,,he asked to talk with her alone. Chrissy let them.. He sat next to her and saw her face  
_ You cried  
_ Yes, sometimes it has to go out  
_ So, I wanted to talk to you alone..  
_ Ok,…  
_ I heard French before the party, you were with your uncle  
_ Yes it’s serious Roger, what will I do on September ? I’m a student I want to finish my studies, now you are here, everything goes so fast at the same time… He was worried about that, because I can’t rent this flat alone, so, I don”t know what to do…  
_ Hey love don’t worry, I have something to tell you…  
He took her hand , he continued  
_ I know it’s a little bit early, but with the two there, and everything else… maybe if you want, we could move in together? You can let your flat if you want, and come with me? And soon when we’ll be very famous we’ll have many money to buy a house…  
_ Roger, but, are you sure? I’m mean you don’t think like “i feel sorry for her” but like “ I love her I want to be with her”  
_ To tell you the truth, it’s the second , because yes it’s the best thing to do because I love her and I want to be with her…and I want to do it with her, this boring and angry French girl.  
She smiled and hugged him.  
_ Thanks Rog, yes,  
_ And finish your studies ok , I’ll be here to keep an eye on you mrs gelineau  
_ Oh really mr taylah? Even on tour?  
_ Yes because you’ll be with me, you have to practise more in different places

They laughed… and kissed…. They stayed here and talked about their album, about their dreams, about them…  
The night was clear, like the first night. The summer will end soon, but they were confident, it wont be a normal life, like a professor and a dentist, but they were ready.  
Chrissy and veronica came back to London the next day. Rose enjoyed the last weeks here with Roger.


	18. You and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end, i wanted a "real" end like "happily forever" but it was cliché (it's said in english cliché?) so...  
> And yes another explicit scene, maybe it's too much but i wanted to write it here so... sooooo warning ^_^   
> Thansk for reading and thanks for the last kudo !!!   
> I"'m writing a new one, different but also with Roger taylor and Rose , no explicit this time ;) maybe see you with the new one, i hope you liked my very first story in english!!

The end of summer was here. They had to return in London, the group for their album, the new one, a night at the opera, Rose for her studies… She went with Roger, her new life would begin soon, for real this time. She was happy at this thought… She helped chrissy and brian with roger and the band for their move, took her stuffs

_ We’ll see soon ok sweety ?   
_ Yes of course chrissy,

they hugged…And she left her new sister to go with Roger. She discovered his flat, a little one, messy, he hadn”t time for it thought rose…Enough for them for a while.   
_ I let you discover it if you want. I’ll free up some space for you in my room, I didn’t have time   
_ And you didn”t think you’ll bring a girl here, to move in  
_ Yes I admit it.. well take your time  
_ I would like to see your room first , for my stuffs ok  
_ Too bad but if you change your mind he blinked.. 

His room was smaller than hers in ridge farm, the bed was enough big for 2 persons, maybe for the girls he was after a gig or something else. She was excited to be here and also she felt lost, it’s not her flat, her room, but his..   
She sat on the bed, he was comfortable. And looked the room entirely… some posters, some clothes out of the wardrobe, the alarm clock,.. She smiled she’ll have work for sure here…   
_ Sorry for the mess  
_ No it’s ok, I’ll clean up later, just to be comfortable  
_ Do what you want here, it’s important to feel at home   
_ Thanks Rog, .......sooo maybe we can celebrate this she leaned foward to him with a smile ..   
_ Really ?   
_ Yes just to test the bed, it’s important mr taylah   
_ Such a serious and a good girl mrs gelineau 

He kissed her, their first kiss in his flat, it was as if their lips joined for the first time. After she let his tongue enter and met again hers. They embraced and laid down on the bed… She loved the way he touched her, her waist, his hand cupped her breast and cuddled it, pinched her nipple that made her moan throughout her tshirt . He loved her lips, her breast, her body, how she moaned when he touched her, kissed her, licked her in every part .. He helped her to took off her clothes, she undressed him but keep his shirt for her, she loved his shirts, this one red, with yellow or green flowers on it, was perfect… She slipped into to feel and fell into his sweat…He smiled and bite his lips looking at her with aroused eyes… He let her sat on his lap, such a good view for him. He licked again her breasts, holding her against him, she was panting and said a fainted yes… She didn’t wait and sank into him…..  
_ So drenched   
_ Because of you Rog  
She began to move slowly, up and down grabbed his neck and stared at him, his fucking blue eyes.. He held her with one arm and the other was on her thigh. Now she was able to move by herself, she enjoyed it like him. They were only moaning together, panting, gasping…. They kissed again and again, thirsty , avid to taste again their love… they were sweating in this little room but they didn’t care, they were together.. Roger began to lower her in the bed , to be on top this time and thrusted into her. She grabbed his back to keep him against her  
_ Yes roger, harder  
He did it, again and again sinking into her, so far , but so good for her .   
_ Roger,yes it’s so good, you’re so fucking hot  
He smiled and thrusted more , she arched in a gasp…   
_Yes, please go on   
They embraced and he came in a groan. He pulled of her and laid next to her… It was so hot in this room.. They looked at each other and smiled..  
_ Sorry for your shirt  
_ It’s ok… so , do you want to celebrate somewhere else?   
She laughed.. For now she wanted to stay here with him… and discovered all the flat later… Now they had time, they started their new life together. 

After few days, she had to return in university, Roger for rehearsal , promotion for the new album… He was often absent, many times he came back very late at night, she was often alone, she understood and worked. but it was to meet again and again discover all of them and try another room, another practice..   
The new album released, and it grew more and more, it was a success and soon they had many gig in London… And many more on tour. That night, Rose went with Chrissy like the last year, to see them, to see him, one year almost to the day she met Roger taylor, and spent a hot summer. 

End


End file.
